


Cross-Country Cat Tour Extravaganza

by memyselfandmine



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cats, Ficlet, M/M, lets pretend it hasn't been a year and a half since i even looked at the fandom, yeah this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfandmine/pseuds/memyselfandmine
Summary: They were driving because neither the cats nor Andrew handled flying well, and it was only through a couple states, and it was supposed to be easier than Neil trying to handle all three of them at an airport.It was supposed to be easier.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Cross-Country Cat Tour Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real-life events, aka the 16+ hours I spent driving with my friend and her cat from PA to FL, and the 16+ hours I just spent coming back up. My thighs have been ravaged by cat claws and will never be the same again.

They were driving because neither the cats nor Andrew handled flying well, and it was only through a couple states, and it was supposed to be easier than Neil trying to handle all three of them at an airport. 

It was supposed to be easier. 

Sir was confined to his carrier because when he was set free in a moving vehicle he tended to try and crawl into the driver’s lap and claw their arms up when they stopped or turned. King was allowed to roam about the cabin because she was slightly more manageable, but more so because she threw up when she was stuck in her carrier for trips any longer than to the vet.

-

“Are they still alive?”

Neil glanced at the back seat. Sir glared at him from behind the mesh screen of his carrier. He hissed when Neil reached a hand back to grab his jacket from underneath King. “They’re fine.”  
He held his jacket in front of him and shook it out. A cloud of cat hair puffed out from it, drifting in the air-conditioned breeze. Andrew picked up his coffee cup and wrinkled his nose at the hair that was stuck to it. 

-

Behind them, there was the unmistakable sound of a cat throwing up. 

“Guess it was a good idea to put down garbage bags after all,” Neil said.

Andrew didn’t even bother giving him a look. “You’re cleaning it up.”

Neil was fine with that, until he looked in the back and found that King’s vomit had dripped off the bags and onto his spare shoes tucked below the seat.

-

When they got to the hotel, there were holes poked into their jeans from multiple claw marks, scratches down their arms, both of them were covered in twice as much cat hair as usual, and they had two hissing cats stowed in carriers covered by their jackets.

Neil frowned at the back door of the building. There were no other people in sight, guests or employees, but that didn’t reassure him. His mother had dared to bring them to regular hotel once and he’d gotten them in trouble because he didn’t think anyone would turn the corner in a hallway before he’d stowed his gun. They’d spent the rest of that night hightailing it out of the state to avoid the cops. “It would be easier to just find a pet-friendly hotel.”

“There isn’t one for at least forty miles,” Andrew answered shortly. The sentiment I’m not staying with the cats in the car for that much fucking longer was unspoken but understood. Andrew slung his backpack over a shoulder and yanked the backdoor open, reaching for Sir’s carrier. Neil bit back a sigh and did the same, grabbing King’s. 

There was no one on the first floor, but they took the unused stairs up to their second floor room to avoid running into anyone in the hall. 

Once the door was bolted shut behind them, Andrew set Sir’s carrier on the floor and immediately disappeared into the bathroom. Neil unzipped both the carriers, letting the cats explore before setting up the food and litter for them. The litter box went into a corner on another garbage bag, because Sir was a messing little shit who kicked litter out of the box when he buried his business. The food bowl was placed, and Neil dumped half of a water bottle into the water bowl for them, then took care of his own stuff.

Something brushed his leg as he hauled his bag onto the bed. He looked down.

King curled against his ankle, purring loudly. Sir jumped up on the bed, sticking his nose into the bag before exploring the pillows.

Neil bent down to scratch under King’s chin. She leaned into it. “Yeah, all happy now that you’ve thrown up on my shoes and clawed my arms half off,” he told her quietly, stroking her head. She blinked up at him, head butting his hand. 

“308.” 

Neil looked up to see Andrew leaning against the wall, arms folded, watching him. 

He rolled his eyes, grinning. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we did sneak a cat into a hotel, and no, we did not put down a garbage bag underneath the litter box, and yes, we forgot a scooper for said litter box. Many free hotel cups were misused.


End file.
